Iron Man
Tony Stark is an eccentric self-described genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist and the former head of Stark Industries. Using his own great wealth and exceptional technical knowledge, Stark enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years until he was kidnapped by The Ten Rings. With his life on the line, Stark created an armored suit which he used to escape his captors, returning home and becoming the armored superhero known as Iron Man, battling against terrorists as well as his own former business partner Obadiah Stane. Stark enjoyed the fame that came with his new secret identity and decided to share it with the world, publicly announcing himself as Iron Man! The People vs Tony Stark Fresh off from defeating enemies all over the world, the Government wanted possession of Stark's machines or wanted him to stop. Which he didn't do either, later on. Stark found himself dying due to his own Arc Reactor poisoning his body, all while he was challenged by the vengeful terrorist, Ivan Vanko who attempted to destroy his legacy. This was causing Stark to overthink things and he began thinking he will die, he made Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries and makes Natalie Rushman his new assistant. Later on throughout the story, Tonys best friend Rhodes left him stealing one of his armors, and Natalie turned out to be a S.H.I.E.L.D operative that was keeping tabs on Tony for her employer Director Fury (which will come into play later on in his life). During this journey, he regained the friendship of Rhodes, one of his rivals (Hammer Tech) was selling tech to Ivan, but in the end. His friend (now partner) War Machine and himself defeated Hammers machines and exposed him. A Powerful Ally Bringing all the attention from all these conquests, more and more villains wanted access to the tech Tony used. And one of the villains that came close to this, was Ulysses Klaue. When Tony became aware of Klaues intentions of taking his possessions he began investigating. While doing this he came into contact with S.H.I.E.L.D once again, Fury offered him assistance with this if Tony offered assistance with a project that will come into play later (the Avengers). He agreed after some talking and was given a large lead and took it, he followed Klaue to a base in Sokovia and was ambushed and taken hostage. But luckily he escaped and defeated Klaue which placed him in a coma for a few months. After getting back to his home and readjusting, he was met by King T'Chaka of Wakanda. He was thanked for what he did to Ulysses, and given something by the King. Which he later foundout was all the information the Wakandens had on Tony, including past and suspected enemies.. The Avengers To Be Written The Man Behind the Machine Threats of the Mandarin forced Stark to come out of retirement to protect the world, only for his overconfidence to put his loved ones at risk and leave him defenceless when his home was destroyed. Stark continued his mission, finding Aldrich Killian was behind the attacks and Trevor Slattery was a pretend Mandarin and eventually Stark defeated Killian, almost losing Pepper Potts in the process. In the wake of the battle, Stark destroyed all of his armors with the Clean Slate Protocol. However, when the Avengers were officially remobilized due to the War on HYDRA, Stark built more armors and resumed his role as Iron Man, aiding them in the capture of Wolfgang Von Strucker and acquiring Loki's Scepter. Age of Ultron Once the threat of HYDRA had been ended at last alongside new members (Captain Marvel and Moon Knight), Stark, with the help of Bruce Banner, built Ultron as a new peace-keeping A.I. to protect the world and allow the Avengers to retire. However, Ultron believed that humanity threatened the world and thus, according to his program, decided to extinguish humanity. Through the work of the Avengers, Ultron was defeated; however not at massive civilian cost and many lives being lost. After the Ultron Offensive, Stark retired from active duty, still haunted by his role in the chaos the A.I. created. Civil War The guilt of creating Ultron and causing so much destruction and loss of life eventually convinced Stark to support the Sokovia Accords. However, Stark's own strong support of the Accords lead to a disagreement with his ally Captain America, who opposed the act and what it meant for the team. When Rogers then proceeded to further break the law to protect the Winter Soldier, Stark was forced to lead the manhunt for his old ally, igniting Civil War. Eventually Stark learned that Helmut Zemo had manipulated them into conflict and rejoined his friend, only to have Zemo reveal that the Winter Soldier was responsible for the murder of his parents, causing Stark to seek revenge and fight both Rogers and Barnes, with Rogers successfully disabling his own armor and winning the battle. With Rogers and Barnes on the run, Stark returned to New York. Homecoming Stark returned to New York to become a mentor to Spider-Man and to guide him in order to make him a better hero than he ever was. He left his assiocate Happy Hogan to keep tabs on Parker and showed to aid Peter stop The Sinister Six. Afterwards he proposed to Pepper Pots and asked Parker to join the Avengers which he declined. Return of A.I.M To Be Written Infinity Wars To Be Written Shoot to Thrill To Be Written Illuminati After the Skrulls invaded Earth. Iron Man and Mr.Fantastic,Black Panther,Namor , Professor Charles Xavier and Black Bolt were captured by the skrulls and tested on. The Uncanny Squad escaped before almost dying. Category:Heroes